Legislative Docket
Government Legislative Docket ATTENTION: all /pol/ Lawmakers, a BILL may only be called an ACT only once it has been ENACTED. The Legislative Docket for the Government (read: anyone whose party is part of the ruling Coalition). To Add to the Docket of Bills: #Draft a proposal #Post it in the thread and consider any thoughts/criticism given #Revise your draft as necessary #Only when your draft has been Seconded may it be added to the Docket of Bills #You and whomever Seconded your draft must sign and date the bill in the Docket of Bills #Any Bills missing No. 5 will be disregarded by the Speakers Note: Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. '' To Add to the Proposals/Works-in-Progress: #Draft a Proposal #Post it under "Proposals/Works-in-Progress" #Continue working on it until it is ready/has been Seconded ''Note: All bills and proposals under this header will not be voted on during a legislative session. Bills: Bills under this header are ready to go to the Floor, and be Discussed/Voted on as they are written. Amendments may only be made at the Speaker's discretion. * The Operation Eiche Bill: This Bill seeks to make it one of the official duties of the Ministry of Intelligence to locate and recover OP !1UQhPLdFZY from the clutches of Goldstein and his acolytes. Upon the passing of this Bill into law, the Minister of Intelligence will be bound by law to take proactive measures in ensuring that OP !1UQhPLdFZY returns to /Pol/ Parliament. This is absolutely necessary as OP !1UQhPLdFZY has an important role to play as the guiding Patriarch within our Parliament. Proposed by Minister of Records, FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk and seconded by Rudi Schattler NatSoc !!vC7mTPV5o7M and Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M on the 9th of June 2015 * The Informative Parliament Session Bill: ' ' The aim of this bill is to aid in forming an informed populace in not only the /Politically Incorrect/ community (/Pol/ as it shall be henceforth referred) but the entirety of 4chan and elsewhere. Based on the principle that knowledgeable MPs are effective MPs, it is imperative that we, as citizens of this great board, make great strides to maintain a sense of decency, intelligence, non-cuckery, and to prevent the spread of degeneracy and backwards thinking. ' ' In order to do so, we must make an effort. Sitting idly by and allowing degenerate thinking to fester and grow like mold is not in accordance with the general views of this great house of patricians. And so, to combat the tides of cuckery, a new monthly action shall be taken. ' ' Along with assigned reading as indoctrinated by the The Politically informed MP Bill, once a month, as coordinated by the Ministry of Information, a special session of parliament is to be held wherein the sole agenda item is to discuss political matters both past, present, and potential future outcomes of today’s decisions made by both world leaders and ordinary citizens. ' ' In the event that there are no presiding members of the Ministry of Information, then either the Ministries of Culture or Education shall conduct and police the thread. Should Parliament be dissolved and no members preside over any of the the aforementioned ministries, than the session shall be entrusted to OP. Also, a new, separate thread shall be created wherein members of empty Ministries shall be appointed by the acting Prime Minister. ' ' Henceforth, the last day of the month, the Ministry of Information shall conduct a forum in which the focus is political issues. ' ' The provisions of this are as follows: # to prevent the besmirching of the name of /pol/ by actually talking about political issues # to make an attraction for those interested in history wherein we can recruit new members # to prevent the spread of cuckery # to form an informed populace # to make better, more informed MPs # having a separate thread will allow for there to be no interruption in the flow of communication on political topics Introduced: Spice Man NatSoc !!oaUvI7/a8eb 6/7/2015 Seconded: Minister of Records, FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk 6/7/2015 * Wiki Maintenance Bill: All parties with at least 5 members, as of the most recent roll-call, must appoint a Wiki Maintenance officer (each party can choose their own title for said officer). This officer will be responsible for the maintenance and updating of their party wiki page, updating their party roster with new members, and assisting the Ministry of Records on a rotating basis. A schedule will be drawn up for this duty. Wiki Maintenance Officers are also in charge of maintaining the party's Active/Inactive Roster, which must then be presented to the Ministry of Records within 36 hours of the end of roll-call (23:59 EST Sunday). Introduced: Illusive Man Cerberus (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) 06/07/15 Seconded: Kai LengCerberus (!!Vsfvmzcaa54), ATLAS Operator Cerberus (!!7bncUQ+m4Y9) 06/07/15 * Roll Call Records Bill: Will require all major parties to keep their own records of roll call members. This list must include name, tripcode and first post number of every member they wish to have counted officially. A party representative must then present this list to the Minister of Records, a deputy of said agency, or the on call speaker within 36 hours of the end of roll call (23:59 EST Sunday). For non major parties and Independents, they must designate among themselves who will keep records for the group or present evidence of their presence to the ministry on an individual basis. Any MP may VOLUNTEER to assist with this grueling and thankless task for the Parliament as a whole, but are bound by the same standards for their records as anyone else if they CHOOSE to do so. Introduced: Illusive Man Cerberus (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) 06/08/15 Seconded: Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian (!!acVMK/7m6iK), Not Bailey Jay, needs a boyfriend free girl AutSoc (!!/RbA223Hjs+), Ivnivs SPQR (!!RwkY2ar0XE+) 06/08/15 * The Politically Informed MP Bill "Book Club Bill": Every month parliament shall have individual parties take turns selecting a book concerning political matters for all of Parliament to read. This is in order to ensure that our MP's are kept aware and knowledgeable of a wide array of political issues, theories, and positions. A knowledgeable MP is better suited to serve the parliament. This will also be bringing more politically focused subject to /pol/. Taking part in these are optional, as some MP's may not have the funds or time, but recommended to MP's to participate when able. Talos, seconded by Illusive man, I'm not going to bother with our trips Cat, or whoever is speaker, just take my god damn word on it -Talos * The /pol/ Nation, previously the Autism Maximization Bill: The Autism is something that we must not fear, but embrace. As such, the next logical step in increasing the general autism of Parliament is to run a "country" game concurrently, so that Parliament can act in both a more realistic and autismal level. Proposals for the "country game" are: 1. One of those browser games like "Nation States"; 2. A thread-based "Civilization" game, such as the ongoing "Argos" civilization, or; 3. The use of an actual "Sid Meier's Civilization" game, likely either IV or V. Proposed by nobody remembers, seconded by Talos, same thing. I'm tired and I can't be bothered. * Proposal for the Creation of the /pol/ Counter-Shitposting Unit The Counter-Shitposting Unit (henceforth refered to in this document as the CSU) is a task force controlled by the Commander of the CSU under the joint direction of the Ministry of Defense and Ministry of Security. SECTION 1 The rules and regulations of this task force are: 1) The CSU is to consist of five (5) members a) Each member will individually represent one the five largest parties in parliament at the time of selection b) CSU members will be selected by the Minister of Defense, Minister of Security, or both. Those who wish to become CSU members may volunteer if there is no conflict with rule two (2) 2) Selection of new CSU members will occur weekly during Wednesday parliamentary sessions a) Old CSU members will be replaced if: i) their party is no longer among the five largest in parliament, or ii) their party is still among the five largest in parliament but another MP in the party wishes to take their place b) Old CSU members will not be replaced if their party is still among the five largest in parliament and there are no MPs in their party who wish to take their place 3) There are no set limits on the amount of time one MP can represent their party on the CSU aside from those reasons outlined in rule two (2) 4) The position of Commander of the CSU may be held by an MP of any party and will be appointed by the Prime Minister of /pol/ at the suggestion of the Minister of Security or the Minister of Defense. a) This position will be re-appointed by the Prime Minister with the commencement of each new parliament b) This position may not be held for more than three (3) consecutive parliaments, however: i) there is no limit on the amount of times a single MP can be appointed, as long as it does not conflict with rule 4b 5) The chain of command concerning the CSU is as follows: i) Constitution of /pol/ ii) Prime Minister of /pol/ iii) Minister of Security and Minister of Defense iv) Commander of the CSU 6) The CSU is a bi-partisan organization not to be used to further the ideas of a single party but rather to enforce the authority of the /pol/ parliament's democratically determined views on "shitposting" 7) The CSU is a covert organization a) It is of vital importance not to leak any CSU information to those outside of the /pol/ parliament, however: b) CSU members in parliamentary threads may add the tag CSU after their party name. Use of this tag is not permitted outside of parliamentary threads. See: SECTION 3:2 SECTION 2 The aim of this task force is to: 1) Report or otherwise redirect threads considered "shitposting" as outlined by the parliament of /pol/, the Ministry of Security and the Ministry of Defense. 2) Improve the quality of /pol/ in order to foster more high-quality political discussion 3) Provide additional support for the Ministry of Security and the Ministry of Defense in times of desperate need SECTION 3 Members of the CSU will be discharged and tried for treason by a parliamentary court if, when corroborated with user ID: 1) Evidence comes to light suggesting abuse of authority (as determined by the /pol/ parliament) for a) personal gain b) partisanship 2) CSU members are seen using their tag outside of /pol/ parliament threads SECTION 4 In the event that any future government abolishes the Ministry of Security, the Ministry of Defense will take full control on any joint roles outlined in this bill Proposed by Engels Ankles [ Libertarian] (!!u1jIP4z7+3D). Seconded by Illusive Man - MoFA and Party Director (!!nG9Zbkl3IIu) and Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc (!!ndtY4Lv6geP) Proposals/Works-In-Progress: Proposals under this header are either Works-in-Progress, have not been Seconded, or have not followed directions. --- Old Stuff so Gov't can do as it needs -- * The Nationalisation of Banks Bill '- All banks will be nationalised. Full draft here. ''Proposed by the Right Honourable Tripfag "GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M", Chancellor of the Exchequer on 6-6-2015. * 'Palestine for Palestinians Bill -' Calls for an official statement from the parliament that the territory known prior to 1945 as Palestine is rightful land of the Palestinian people and not the Jews. However we only support Palestinian rule of the land if Hamas is in no way involved with their new government. This act does not by itself call for the deportation of Jews from Palestine but clarifies our stance on the ongoing conflict. - Proposed by Illusive Man Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu on 06/06/15 and co-sponsored by ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg on 06/06/15 * 'The King's Law Bill - ' In order to ensure a fair society, all laws passed by the Parliament must apply equally to all citizens, with no exceptions being made for any reason, including but not limited to class, creed, or status. Proposed by Net_User (!8c5.KK/9FU), and signed by Catharsis '' !!acVMK/7m6iK on 6 June 2015'' * '''Californian Whore Hunt Bill - To foster friendship, unity, entertainment and lulz between members of parliament, the most Chad-like MP is required to make a trip to Isla Vista every year to lure/kidnap a young promiscuous woman, preferably of non-caucasian ancestry(so that nothing of value is lost) for hunting purposes. The rules of this hunt are similar to that in "The Most Dangerous Game". The woman is given a knife and supplies at sunrise, after which she is set loose in the forest. MPs remain standing in the same spot blindfolded waiting for the timer. When the timer strikes 20 minutes later, parliament sets out to look for her using a rifle used for hunting vermin. If the woman has indeed stuck to her gender roles, then she will therefore be a master of the knife from time spent in the kitchen and hence have a higher chance of survival. The MP who hunts down the woman shall receive the title " Honorary Alpha Male" to put next to his name and display proudly for all the see. If the woman survives however, any thread made by parliament that day shall title itself "/pol/ Parliament of cucks". Proposed by ThePurifier (!!4oeNzfUTRt5), Supreme Statesman of AutSoc on 4 June 2015 Seconded by Not Bailey Jay, needs a boyfriend free girl AutSoc !!/RbA223Hjs+ * The Final Retribution Bill '''- '''Step one- All males will undergo rigorous psychological and cognitive testing, after which they will be given a desirability rating based on their IQ and how introverted and rational of a personality they seem to possess. Step two- All females of breeding age shall be rounded up and posted online on a government auction site. Step three-Parliament shall issue a new digital currency named "Slutcoin" to citizens, in proportion to their rating(see step one), with many undesirables not being issued any coins at all. Slutcoin cannot be traded anywhere and can only be used on the auction site. Step four- The most autistic get all the 10/10s, while most NT's settle for 2/10s if given any coins at all.Step five- Women not sold in auction killed off to prevent the degenerates breeding with other neurotypicals. Remaining women shall be fitted with an electronic government-issued chastity belt that irreversibly logs every time it's unlocked. Sex shall be limited to oral except for procreation purposes to prevent women from receiving pleasure as well as to limit excuses for unlocking their belts, as white-knighting faggots are sure to feel pity and unlock the sluts. This will allow us to oust the white knighters, stop unauthorized breeding and put the gender traitors to the public firing squad. Step six-The remaining neurotypicals die off childless and alone as most autists did before the great revolution, and a new species of humans is born, a generation of specialists and introverts in a world they can finally call their own. Step seven- ??? Step eight- Utopia. Proposed by ThePurifier(!!4oeNzfUTRt5), Supreme Statesman of AutSoc on 4 June 2015 Seconded by Not Bailey Jay, needs a boyfriend free girl AutSoc !!/RbA223Hjs+ * The Gold Standard Bill '- The official currency of /pol/, the Good Goy Coin, will be based on a fixed amount of gold, thus introducing a Gold Standard. This gold, and the amount of gold backing the Good Goy Coin, will be handled by the Treasury of /pol/, a subordinate of the Exchequer. Any coin or bill of the Good Goy Coin may not be made of gold or silver, and the gold in possession of the government may not be sold to non-governmental institutions (Including companies, organisations and individuals). Long draft here (Contains slightly more clauses than discussed above, so please take a look at it). ''Proposed by GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer on 06/04/15 * '''Parliamentary Departmental Committees Amendment - Each Government Department will be complimented by a Parliamentary Committee, consisting of 4-6 MPs (including a Chairperson). These Committees will shadow Departmental activity, scrutinising the minister's actions and the policies of his Department. They may also be given the opportunity to scrutinise Bills introduced by their corresponding minister, and recommend amendments by way of report, before they are introduced onto the Patrician floor. These Committees could convene in a password protected chatroom. Proposed by FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk on 4th June 2015 * Official Parliamentary Commendation of Ben Garrison - Full text here Proposed by Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE on 06/03/15 * The Claus von Stauffenberg Remembrance Bill - ''This bill recognizes the valiant efforts made by Claus von Stauffenberg under operation Valkyrie, during Nazi Germany as an attempt to put an end to Hitler's tyranny. This bill recognizes his efforts and acknowledges him as a hero of humanity and as a hero to our parliament. The date of July 21st 1944, the date of this brave and noble man's death, shall be recognized as a day of remembrance for him, and will be observed by holding no sessions of parliament on that day in respect. As the German Resitance Memorial states "You did not bear the shame. You resisted.You bestowed the eternally vigilant symbol of change by sacrificing your impassioned lives for freedom, justice and honour." '' * Anti-Degenerate Bill '- "Any citizen found to commit acts of degenerate behavior, aiding degenerate behavior, supporting degenerate behavior, will be forced to leave the country or face imprisonment in a Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life. Degenerate behavior is such as; homosexuality, pedophilia, zoophilia, transexuality, recreational drug use, adultery, interracial relationships, necrophilia. Any citizens of Jewish decent of at least two generations, will be forced to leave the country or face imprisonment in Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life, and all possessions seized and taken by the state. Mentally handicapped people, handicapped people that is a liability to the state, will be asked to leave the country, or be sent to a Cerberus institute fulfilling proper security measures, for life." ''Proposed by PolitischenKampf NatSoc !!vYKXWJMqzXG on 06/04/15 *'''The Banning of Interest Bill - Interest charged by any private, chartered or government corporation, company or one-man business will be banned, as well as interest charged by the /pol/ government and independent, governmental or intergovernmental organisations within jurisdiction of the /pol/ government. This entails interest charged to other governments, corporations, companies, one-man businesses and varied sorts of organisations, as well as all debt charged to citizens. All aformentioned instances where debts are charged, will be instances were these debts are wholly interest-free, with the passing of this act. Proposed by GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer on 06/03/15 *'Is Argentina White, the bill:' To finally agree and recognize that Anons from Argentina are members of the white race. Proposed by Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G on 06/09/15 *'The Teenage Manlet Protection Bill -' All Prime Ministers have to provide photographic proof that they are over the age of 18 and over the height of five feet and six inches. *'The Goldstein Remembrance Bill -' To remember Goldstein and his cuckery, and to ensure it won't happen again, a somber day of remembrance will be held for all the evils he has committed. *'The Executive Order Bill -' Prime Ministers may enact any law they please, at a limit of one per week. With a veto from the supreme court, and upper/lower houses, the laws are removed. *'The Supreme Court Tenure Bill '- After serving 5 days, Lord Justices cannot be subject to removal. *'The Separation of Powers Amendment-' Should the upper house pass any legislation or action, a two way veto from the Prime Minister and the lower house would render it null. *'Emergency Measures Bill' - Should /pol/ become inaccessible for any reason, the government will evacuate to S4S, part of our rightful clay. Should 4chan as a whole become inaccessible, the government will evacuate to 8chan. *'Bantz Rememberance Day -' Declare June 1st to be Bantz Rememberance Day, in order to honor the departure of the great hero known as Bantz Lobbyists, as well as to remind people the importance of banter. All political activity in the thread shall be suspended in favor of banter on this day and the accomplishments of Australians celebrated. *'The Choir:' Acting as the High Court of the 4chan parliament, the Choir will consist of 5(?) Lords, unaffiliated with a party, the Lords responsibility will be to ensure all laws and amendments are constitutional. The Lords will relinquish their seats in Parliament for the duration of their time as a Lord, the seat will stay "frozen" to guarantee their place upon return, along with any relationship with the party. The Lords term has a three week requirement, after which the Lord may return to Parliament at any time they wish, after which a new Lord will be selected by the PM. Lords can be removed through a full agreement vote by the other Lords, and agreement of the PM. If a Lord wishes to return to their spot on The Choir after leaving, the decision will be through the same means as removal of a Lord. The Choir can be relinquished through a 90% vote of the Upper House, and agreement of the PM, given The Choir has failed to fulfill their duties. If a Choir is relinquished, a new Choir will be selected by the PM, and will need a 60% approval by the Upper House. * Nevar4Get Bill: 'It shall be law that at the beginning every session of parliament, in remembrance to the Supreme Cuck Law, a vote shall take place to temporarily rename the National Socialists to Supreme Cucks. There shall be no ability to remove the title once enacted at the beginning of each parliamentary session and shall remain until the conclusion of the session. In addition, should a National Socialist MP become a nuisance in the parliamentary session, the Speaker shall have the full authority to designate them King Supreme Cuck and the MP shall be required to add this title at the end of their Trip I.D. This may not be overturned by any vote and remains until the Speaker removes the titles. There shall be no limitation on the number of National Socialist MP's that can receive the title. For each additional MP given a title once the first has been bestowed, there shall be a number in roman numerals after the title ex. King Surpreme Cuck III. * '''The Change of Title Bill: '/pol/ parliament will immediately be renamed "The Parliament of 4chan," in order to make it more marketable and to attract new members from outside /pol/, creating growth and political diversity. * 'The Clusterfuck Reduction Act Amendment-' Parties must have at least two members. * 'The Stability Bill-' Bar all women from joining the upper house of parliament * '''The Outreach Bill- '''Establish a permanent committee on recruiting new members to parliament, using whatever means necessary/available. * '''the Palestinian Bill- ''support the state of Palestine whit any means necessary .'' * Anti-Cuck Amendment-''' PM may be instantly removed with an 80% vote and a vote will be immediately held to replace him, instead of dissolving Parliament completely. * 'Unicameral Amendment-' Remove the Plebian House, leaving only the Patrician house * 'Jewish Burden Relief Bill-' Gas all kikes indiscriminately * 'Upper House Designation Bill -' All new members of Upper House must spend one day as Independent before registering with a party. This will eliminate the amount of members around for 1-2 threads, and will make updating seat/party count easier. The elimination of the members with no long lasting interest will benefit the reliability of the votes and their quality. You will list as Independent upon joining, and the next day will be able to choose your party. I, Talos Independent, will take charge(explain rules) of these independents during the 24 hours as it is my bill until they align with their party of choice. * '''The Freedom of Conscience Bill - ''From here and whence forth no law shall be made that would make military service or organ donation compulsory. '' * The Politically Informed MP Bill - ''Every month parliament shall vote on and select, or have individual parties take turns selecting a book concerning political matters as either required or heavily recommended reading material. This is in order to ensure that our MP's are kept aware and knowledgeable of a wide array of political issues, theories, and positions. A knowledgeable MP is better suited to serve the parliament. '' * The Wiki Preservation Bill -''' A governing body must be appointed to oversee the maintenance and protection from vandalism of the Wiki. * '''The Required Debate Bill - Will require a minimum of 30 minutes of discussion between such time as the bill is introduced by the Speaker and voted upon. * The Leadership Stabilization Bill -''' A firm line of succession must be established to prevent a government crisis in the case of a resigning PM. * 'The Parliamentary Size Bill -' The Patriarchy shall be fixed at 270 seats. The House of Plebes will be fixed at 435 seats. * '''The Parliamentary Deliberate Democracy Bill - ''The Patriarchy shall reduce it's seats to 50 to allow for a more deliberate discussion and policy making'' * The Parliament Building Relocation Bill - ''To move the parliamentary building to 8chan'' * The Loki Bill -''' No legislation shall be passed that would force the disbanding of a political party or ban them from participation in parliament. * '''The Political Identity Preservation Bill - ''To prevent forced renaming of parties, as it might result to disbanding; see Loki Act'' * Repeal of Emergency Sessions'' - To prevent jewry by a single party filling the quorum with fellow conspirators'' * The Secure /pol/'s Freedoms and Prevent the Takeover of SJWs Bill -- Weekly mandated raids on at least five SJW accounts on tumblr * The Celibacy Bill - ''This act would require that all MP's vow to abstain from sex while serving the Parliament in order to ensure their personal purity as well as to enhance their work ethic.'' * The Lingual Bill - ''This act mandates that the official language of parliament and of the people shall be English, while other languages are allowed to be spoken among the people, only English may be spoken in sessions of parliament. '' * The Straya Remembrance Bill -''' 1.There shall be two daily sessions, one that matches up with Australo-Pacific time and one that works for North American and European schedules. 2. The next 6 sessions will be scheduled in advance at all times on the wiki. * 'The Clusterfuck Prevention Act -' All new parties are required to have 3 active members and an effective means of non-thread communication. * '''The Orientation Proposal '-' Proposes that Parliament writes up an Orientation for new MPs/players. * The Pleb Representation Act -''' The lower house, or House of Plebes, shall be maintained, and its composition shall be determined by vote of anons from other threads. The House of Plebes will vote on constitutional amendments and Prime Minister elections but their total votes only count for 20% of the total, while the Patriarchy voted count for 80% of the total. Bills that don't ammend the Constitution can be passed by the Patriarchy without House of Plebes approval. * '/pol/ Bill of Rights -' 1. Right to freedom of speech * 'Secure Salts Act -' All MPs and non-MP party members must use secure salts (##) tripcodes, for their protection and to prevent infiltration. * '''Independents Registration Bill - ''In order to make it clear where each member of Parliament stands on the issues:'' 1''. Every non-aligned (independent) MP must create a wiki page for themselves, outlining their political views and ideology.'' 2. Every MP, whose ideology differs significantly from the party they align with, is strongly advised (though not required) to create their own wiki page 3. Every MP, regardless of their personal beliefs, is allowed to create their own wiki page to detail their beliefs, even if they align closely with the party they are a member of. * The Cheesecake Factory Recognition Bill - ''This act's sole purpose is to recognize this restaurant as the best restaurant there is to eat at and that any criticisms directed toward this grand eatery shall be met with condemnation from the entire parliament and possible censure or expulsion. '' *'Parliamentary representative`s political freedom bill' Age of consent laws do not apply in case of honorable representatives of parliament, and the honorable members are liberated form all legislation that would criminalize them form sexual acts and speech of any kind. Proposed by Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2, Let us improve the quality of our Patriarchy. Draft Constitution by Lovecraft (RMP) Article 1: Composition of Parliament Section 1: Chambers of Parliament I. The Parliament of /pol/ shall be bicameral. II. The Upper House of Parliament shall be named the House of Lords. III. The Lower House of Parliament shall be named the House of Commons. Section 2: General Protocols of Parliamentary Procedure I. A Quorum of the House of Commons shall consist of a minimum of 20 MPs or 10% of sitting MPs, whichever is the higher number. II. A Quorum of the House of Lords shall be a minimum of 10 Peers, or 25% of Peers, whichever is the higher number. III. No act of either chamber of Parliament shall pass a vote without a Quorum of members of that chamber voting upon it. IV. Any bill, motion, or resolution of either chamber of Parliament which requires a simple majority to pass shall remain open for voting for not less than 30 minutes. V. Any bill, motion, or resolution in either chamber of Parliament which requires a two-thirds majority to pass shall remain open for voting for not less than 60 minutes. Section 3: Acts of Parliament I. A draft piece of legislation is called a bill; when this is passed by Parliament it becomes an Act. II. Any MP in the House of Commons may submit a bill to the floor for debate; if the bill is seconded, the Speaker shall put the bill before the House for debate and suggested amendments, for a period not less than 10 minutes. III. The original drafter decides whether to modify the bill according to suggested amendments, then must submit the final bill to the Speaker to be tabled for a vote, provided his fnal bill is Seconded by another MP. IV. If the bill passes a vote in the House of Commons, it is sent to the House of Lords for review. V. Any Peer in the House of Lords may suggest an amendment, which will be put to a vote if his proposal is Seconded by another Peer. VI. Any amendment ratified by the House of Lords shall be attached to the bill, and after a period of debate and amendment not less than 30 minutes, the bill shall be sent back to the House of Commons. VII. The final bill with suggested amendments by the House of Lords shall then be confirmed or rejected by the House of Commons. Section 4: Dissolution of Parliament. I. The House of Commons shall be dissolved and new "elections" held (as defined in Article 3, Section 1:II) if the House of Lords should vote unanimously so to do Article 2: The House of Lords Section 1: Selection to the House of Lords I. Each party with three or more active members shall send two party members to the House of Lords to sit as Peers. II. Every Peer must participate in every session of parliament, or be declared inactive and removed from the House of Lords; his party must nominate a replacement, if able. III. An inactive Peer may return to the Peerage at a later date with the agreement of his party, or may choose to sit as an MP in the House of Commons IV. Every active, sitting peer shall have the title of "Lord" added to his name, to denote his membership in threads and during votes. Section 2: Powers of the House of Lords I. The House of Lords shall have the power to amend bills sent to the Lords by the House of Commons II. The House of Lords shall have the power to dissolve the House of Commons by unanimous vote of a Quorum (as defined in Article 1, Section 2:II) Article 3: The House of Commons Section 1: Selection to the House of Commons I. Any poster of /pol/ may take a seat in the House of Commons as an MP by stating his intent to do so, choosing a name, tripcode, and party (or creating one of his own). II. The House of Commons shall hold an "election" every two weeks. During this election, a roll-call will be carried out instead of a normal legislative session. Any MP who fails to declare himself "present" during this calling of the rolls shall be removed from the House of Commons (he may return at a later date, by declaring name, party, trip, and inention to stand, as in clause I) Section 2: The Speaker of the House of Commons I. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall be nominated by the Prime Minister, and must be confirmed by simple majority in the House of Commons. II. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall appoint two Deputy-Speakers to carry out his duties in his absence III. The Speaker of the House of Commons may be removed from office by a simple majority vote of No Confidence in both the House of Commons and the House of Lords. IV. The Speaker of the House of Commons shall create threads, open and moderate discussion and debate during legislative sessions, choose the order in which bills are opened to the floor for debate, send confirmed bills to the House of Lords, and present bills returned by the House of Lords to the floor of the House of Commons for final ratification. Article 4: The Office of Prime Minister Section 1: Selection of the Prime Minister I. The Prime Minister shall be elected by a simple majority vote in the House of Commons, and he shall choose a cabinet from among members of his own party and/or any other party governing in coalition with his. II. The Prime Minister may create or reduce cabinet ministries to a maximum of 10 and a minimum of 5 III. The ministries of Defense, Foreign Affairs, and the Exchequer must always exist and be part of a cabinet. The creation/removal of other ministries is at the discression of the Prime Minister. Section 2: Removal of the Prime Minister I. The government (Prime Minister and his cabinet) shall be formed by majority vote in the House of Commons II. A 2/3rds vote of No Confidence by a Quorum of members of the House of Commons shall remove the Prime Minister and his Cabinet, and trigger new elections.